


No More Sh**

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No More Sh**

**Title:** No More Sh**  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Brother  
 **Rating:** R for language? Really, the title has a higher rating the the story, lol.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ Err, language?  
 **A/N:** Be sure to heed the rating. *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking No Shit

~

“Shouldn’t let him upset you,” Harry said.

“You can say that because he’s not your brother,” Ron growled.

“What did he say anyway?” Harry asked.

Ron blushed. “Nothing,” he muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Right, and I’m Malfoy’s best friend.” When Ron glared, Harry sighed. “George must have said something.”

Ron mumbled something.

“What?”

Ron sighed. “He said we act like a married couple.”

Harry blinked. “Oh.”

“Shocking, right?” Ron laughed nervously.

Harry smiled, pulling Ron into his arms and kissing him. “Not that shocking,” he murmured. “George had better be careful, though. I won’t take shit when he’s my brother-in-law.”

~


End file.
